


Sweet Dreams

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a filthy dream about you and wakes you up to tell you all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a reader insert for a long time. Hope it's alright!

You’re roused awake by the irritable buzzing of a cell phone. Or maybe you were the irritable one. Either way, you check the caller– Ryan– and pick up. “Ryan Haywood, you’d better have a damn good reason for this, because it’s…” You check the clock. “Two thirty in the morning.”

It sounds like he’s breathing heavily. “God, I miss you,” he groans, and there’s something familiar in his voice…

You sit up slowly in bed. “You saw me on Friday, and you’ll see me on Monday at work,” you say slowly. Why does his voice sound like that?

“I’ve been thinking about you all night. I can’t stop,” he breathes down the line, and then with a rush of heat to your face (and… _not_ your face) you figure out what that tone is. It’s arousal.

“Don’t tell me you’re jerking off thinking about me right now,” you say, and though there’s still sleep-touched annoyance in your voice, there might be a bit of breathiness there too.

His answering chuckle is so low and husky you have to catch your breath. “Have you ever known me to be a liar?”

_Shit shit shit_. What are you supposed to do? Suddenly you’re wide awake so early in the morning and Ryan, the guy you’ve had a thing for for, like, six months is on the other end of this phone call and is breathy and sexy and maybe even naked… _fuck_. “You drunk, Mr. Haywood?” you manage, but your throat is tight and your pajamas suddenly feel too warm.

“Do I _sound_ drunk?” He doesn’t. God. He doesn’t at all, he sounds clear and sober, and you’d never known him to really drink anyway, and…

“No,” you admit. “I just don’t know why you’d…”

“I had this dream about us. Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes,” you hear yourself say, and you realize that it’s true. You’d listen to him recite the goddamn U.S. Constitution in that voice, but him dreaming about you, well, that doesn’t sound too bad. You set the phone to speaker, drop it on the bed beside you, and shuck off your t-shirt and pajama shorts. It’s not the room that’s hot so much as your skin, you recognize as your knuckles brush your hips, and you think about them being Ryan’s hands instead.

“You and I were at the office late,” he starts, slow and languid like he’s got all night. Hell, he does; it’s a Saturday bleeding into Sunday, you have nothing to do tomorrow. You hear the faint rustle of fabric and imagine a thin sheet just barely covering Ryan’s cock. “Geoff and all the others went home, and you were waiting around for me to give you a ride home. We had some time because I was waiting for something to download. Do you know what you said?”

“What?”

“You said, _I’ve got an idea on how to pass the time_.” 

He lets out a sharp panting breath, as if just the memory of a dream could get him hot. You feel powerful, powerful and sexy and still too goddamn warm so your sports bra and panties come off too and you’re lying on top of your comforter and your hand is trailing dangerously close to your upper thigh.

“And then you kissed me. Do you think you’d like to kiss me?”

“I think so,” you say, nails digging into your soft skin. It would be so easy to slide your fingers just a little lower, but you get the feeling you wouldn’t last long with Ryan talking the way he is, and you want it to last. “I think I’d kiss you long and deep and slide my hands up under your shirt. Do you want to be kissed like that?”

“Christ. Yes. You wanted me to undress real fast, said you couldn’t wait, but then when you went to get naked, you did it real slow, like you were teasing me. Does that sound right?”

“It would depend. If you were being good to me, maybe I’d give you what you want. If you were bad I’d go slow.” You surprise yourself with how quickly and easily the answers come. It doesn’t hurt, how often you’d thought about Ryan in… more than one compromising way over the last few months. You cradle the phone between your ear and shoulder and let one hand rise to your breast, tweaking at the hard nipple. You can’t stop yourself from letting out a little gasp and he stops dead on the other end of the line.

“Are you touching yourself too, baby?” The _baby_ might have sounded anachronistic from sweet Ryan, but it’s the _too_ you focus on, the confirmation that he’s got his cock in his hand. How big is it? Is it thick? You almost want to ask for a picture but don’t want to interrupt the story.

“So what happened after we got undressed?”

He groans, the rustling gets louder. “Oh, you’re a tease. You sat on the couch and I got down on my knees. I spread your legs wide and started kissing up your thighs. I started slow and then you got impatient, and you told me to hurry up, so that’s what I did.”

You finally let your fingers stroke up your slit and you aren’t surprised to feel how wet you are. You let out a breathless moan when your fingertip brushes your clit. “Was it any good?”

“Oh, yes. You told me it was the best you’d ever gotten.” That was probably true. So many guys just aren’t interested in going down on a woman, you didn’t doubt that Ryan might be perfectly skilled if he’s willing. “I made you come twice just from going down on you alone. You tasted so good, you know, and I loved how wet you got for me. I wanted so badly to keep going but you begged me to fuck you instead.”

Ryan had never refrained from cursing with impunity in videos, so the curse isn’t as jarring as it would be from some of the other guys in the office, but oh, the way he _groans_ , the way his voice clips on the hard _k_ at the end of the word, the almost _growl_ at the back of his throat, and you can imagine him there with you, his hand replacing yours between your legs, the base demand in your ear. “And did you?” You slide a finger inside you, imagining it’s his. God, you’re so _wet_ …

“Oh, baby, I fucked you so good. I’d been hard ever since you first started comin’ on to me and I wanted you so bad, and you were blushing and moaning and so _tight_ …”

“Maybe you’re just big.” God, you hope so.

“Maybe. You certainly weren’t complaining. I fucked you _hard_ , until we were sweating and panting and ready to burst and I made you come again just before I did.” You add a second finger and keep tweaking your nipples with the other hand, phone hot against your ear.

“Are you gonna come now?” you whisper, and he moans.

“Yeah,” he breathes, struggling not to moan halfway through the word. You love knowing how much he wants you and how you can get him off even from so far away, miles away. “But I want you to come first.”

_Fuck_. You’re so close, so close… You hear his little noises and what if he were here with you, fucking his fist and thinking about you… Your orgasm hits you hard and you practically scream, your back arching, your core aching. You hear him before you can say anything else, or even catch your breath, moaning and moaning in that deep bass voice and then finally he comes too, or so it sounds like. You both breathe in deep for a minute or so.

“That was good,” he says eventually, his voice even deeper than usual. “Better than good. Thank God I had that dream.”

“Definitely.” 

Another minute or so of silence. “Well, I think I’d better clean up.”

“Have you just been sitting there covered in come? Gross.”

“Listen, it’s your fault, so shut up. Alright, I’m cleaning up and then going back to bed.”

“Yeah, me too.” Your body is already relaxing back into sleep mode, but you know this won’t be the last time for this. “Ryan?”

“Yep?”

“How about you come over tomorrow and talk about that dream a little bit more?”

He doesn’t say anything before he hangs up, just laughs, but somehow you know what the answer is anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? Sexy? Embarrassing? Weird? Please comment!


End file.
